nemos_not_really_famous_infositefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemoise Quintel Hespar
Nemoise Quintel Hespar Nemo is the protoganist of "Nemo's Sooper Neat Show" and sweetest and innocent little guy you'll ever know. He is very energetic and and a pretty good student. He is the neighbor to Shirley Evil and son of the most mentally unpredictable person in the whole world Professor Garfield Hespar. They reside in Shuga City,Nebraska on 782 Bippy Road. He attends school at J.A. Spicer's Elmentery along with most of the other kids of the city. Nemo is friends with Buster,Shirley, and Raven. He is not that popular though. Even though his father tells him to "Stop what nonsense goes on through your childish mind, and before you do it please remember that I can shoot your brain into the sun" he obviously does it. Nemo has a major crush on Dot Winters,the most talented girl in school, but she is not really interested in Nemo. He has no idea that Raven Wow( A friend of his) has a crush him. His best friend is Zip-Zap, an robot who lives in his father's lab. Really he has a lot of friends(Such as Zip-Zap,Buster,Lupe',Earl,Shirley,Raven,Peaches, and some others). Realationships Buster Shelpenberg Nemo and Buster have been really good friends ever since Nemoise moved to Shuga City they agree on almost everything. Raven Wow Nemo's other friend. Raven has a strong love and passion for Nemo like Princess Saphire does, both are enimes in some type of way. But to Nemoise's knowlegde their really close friends. Shirley Evil Nemo's neighbor and friend. She is not really nice to Nemo,but they are pals. Prof. Hespar Nemo's confused and delirious father. He is very unpredictable and sometimes kind, he is a good father in sometimes. He is always going overboard and never really means what he says. Lupe San Varzas Guadalupe San Varzas is an Puerto Rican teen who met Nemo when he thought her grandfather's laundry store was a burger-joint, and also thought she was a "sassy waitress". Even, afterwards they began a "brother-sister realationship". Peaches Monroe Nemo's technical mother. At first, like all realationships like these Nemo did not think much of his father's new bride, but he later knew how to get along with her and now treats her with more respect. Zip-Zap Nemo's robot chum. The two are like brothers. Earl Tartings Nemo's mature friend, who works at the city dump. He often gives Nemo bad advice. Appearance Nemo wears an emerald green sweatsuite, red and white coverse shoes, he has curly bright orange hair and three freckles on each cheek and a olive skin tone and emerald green eyes and he's 5 feet and 3 inches.He is 93 pounds and 9 and a half years old. Skills And Powers Nemo lacks real powers but he has shown to be skilled as Relish. * Nutro Gauntlet His specialized glove can provide amazing amounts of strength and can levitate objects. * Mystery Solving Nemo has stated himself that he can solve hard cases very easily, as if he done it himself. * Musical Advantage He can provide very high notes, and play beautiful music . * Knowledge of Computers He can manage technology at an mediocre rate. * Diversiona Trivia *Nemo's soul voice actor would be Mark Van Orman, the voice actor of Flapjack. From the Cartoon Network show. *Peaches Monroe shares a physical appearance with Nemo, both having sweatsuits and big eyes and even curly hair;Even their positive attitudes are matching. *Nemo is based on Jack Mcbrayer's character Kenneth Parcell on 30 Rock. *Nemo is a professional roller skater. *Nemo's favorite televison show "All of us".